


Show Me Those Pearly Whites

by Therapeutic_Steter



Series: Prompt Fics [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Claudia Stilinski Feels, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therapeutic_Steter/pseuds/Therapeutic_Steter
Summary: queensolaire asked: Just wanna said that you're such a fantastic writer :3 Anyway, may I ask another prompt? Steter featuring character study between Stiles and Claudia? Or maybe stiles sharing some of his wonderful memory of his mom with Peter? Thanks and have a nice day!





	Show Me Those Pearly Whites

“Mama! Mama!”

Stiles ran excitedly into the house, waving his arms and nearly taking out a lamp.

“Mieczyslaw!” his mother called from in the kitchen.

“Mama! Look! Look!” He grinned up at her, proudly using his tongue to wiggle the loose tooth in the front of his mouth.

Claudia laughed delightedly, picking up her boy and spinning him until he broke into uncontrollable giggles. “My little boy is getting so old,” she teased, tickling his sides. “It will be coming out soon.”

“And then I’ll get a visit from the Tooth Fairy!” Stiles said, waving his arms.

Claudia nodded. “Yes, but that’s only after it comes out. Maybe when it gets a little looser we can help it along.”

“Okay. Can I help you with supper, mama?” Stiles switched gears easily.

“I’d be happy to have your help,” she said, setting him down. “Go wash your hands first.”

“Okay!” Stiles chirped, dragging his special stool in front of the sink to wash his hands.

Claudia watched her boy with a smile.

…

“Mama?” Stiles called out, edging closer to her hospital bed. Claudia’s eyes opened to slits, her gaze cloudy and unfocused. Stiles tried to smile for her, revealing a new gap in his teeth. “Look, I lost another tooth today.” He held up the baggie holding it as proof. Technically he’d lost it getting in a fight with Jackson when the boy made some cruel commits about his mama, but Stiles didn’t think she needed to know that part. “The Tooth Fairy might come now, right?” he asked, smiling and trying to make sure it was genuine. His mama was sick, he kept reminding himself of his dad’s words, and he had to try and be strong for her.

Claudia stared at him, brows furrowing. “What are you doing here?” she finally asked, voice slow. “You should leave. I don’t want you here,” she said, turning away.

Stiles bit his lip, eyes stinging. “But mama,” he said, reaching out hesitantly for her hand.

“He’s trying to kill me!” Claudia screeched suddenly, shoving Stiles away and knocking the boy over and into some of the equipment in the room. Nurses ran into the room as Stiles scrambled to stand and leave, trying to ignore the screams from his mother that followed. He lost the baggie holding his tooth in the confusion.

Claudia watched her boy run from her with narrow eyes.

…

Stiles gasped as his back hit the tree trunk, groaning in pain. He barely managed to duck from the follow-up blow. Thankfully a wolf was there to intercept his attacker, a ferocious growling following the fight before Peter tore the head off the clay golem, the body crumbling away without the focus for its magic.

“Shit,” Stiles groaned, reaching up and trying to assess the damage. His tongue pushed against his teeth and he moaned in pain when one of his eyeteeth fell loose in his mouth. “Fuck,” he said, spitting the tooth into his palm.

“That’s disgusting,” Peter said, wiping his hands with his handkerchief.

“Fuck you,” Stiles said, glowering as he leaned back against the tree to get himself standing. He dropped his head backwards, sighing resignedly. “Dental work is so fucking expensive,” he grumbled.

“You could put it under your pillow. Maybe the Tooth Fairy will pay for it,” Peter teased.

Stiles glared. “You’re no help.”

Peter shrugged, offering a hand. Stiles took it and nearly melted in relief as Peter’s drained the pain from him.

“I take it back,” Stiles said, slumping against the man.

“Of course you do,” Peter murmured fondly, subtly nuzzling his temple before pulling Stiles forward so they could head back to the Pack. Stiles let him lead without complaint, exhausted and in pain. He didn’t let go of his tooth.

…

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Stiles grumbled, rushing down the stairs of the renovated Hale house. “The Tooth Fairy is real and wants to kill me. Fuck everything; I’m done.”

“If you had just dropped the tooth in the forest, we wouldn’t have this problem,” Peter shouted, shoving the monstrous ‘fairy’ away from him and into a wall. Derek growled, leaping onto her and swiping with his claws.

“Not helping!” Stiles yelled, dodging one of the Tooth Fairy’s little pixie-like helpers that had dive-bombed his head. He swung his bat, feeling very satisfied when it resulted in a hit and the pixie splatted against a wall.

“Quit arguing!” Derek roared, slashing at the Tooth Fairy’s leg. It screeched an ungodly sound, forcing the wolves to cover their ears. Stiles muttered a spelling of deafening, both Peter and himself being caught in the radius of it. Peter grinned sharply at the spell and was already moving, going for the fairy’s throat before it could recover.

“Well that was fun,” Peter said, grinning.

“Psycho,” Stiles accused fondly, shaking his head as he marched up the stairs. “Fucking teeth,” he said, snatching his lost tooth from the bedside table in anger before pausing and looking down at it.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Peter asked, leaning against the doorframe, having followed the boy up. Stiles didn’t even startle, just staring down at the tooth in his hand. “Stiles?” Peter asked, a note of concern in his voice now.

“I only really believed in the Tooth Fairy the first time I lost a tooth,” Stiles spoke quietly. “When I put it under my pillow that night, my dad tripped over some toys I’d left out and woke me up. I pretended I didn’t though.”

Peter hummed, stepping closer, gently encouraging him to continue.

“When my mom got sick, little things like that got pushed to the side. I was the first kid in class to know that the Tooth Fairy, Santa, Easter Bunny…all your parents.”

“I bet you were popular,” Peter spoke, just a quiet, careful almost.

Stiles snorted without humor. “Oh yeah, kids just loved having all their childish fantasies ruined by the weird kid with ADHD.” His hand curled around the tooth and he sighed, shoulders slumping. “My mom was super into stuff like that though. I think…I think that’s why dad stopped.” He glanced over at Peter with a wry smile. “She probably would’ve caught on to you wolves faster than even I did. She was always so accepting, so supportive of different ideas, so…” Stiles’ lip trembled and he bit his lip, looking away and setting his jaw as he fought back tears.

Peter reached out tentatively and Stiles leaned against him even if he refused to look at him. Peter turned to stare at the wall just as Stiles was, ignoring the extra shine to the boy’s eyes.

“My wife…” Peter started, pausing before taking a steady deep breath. “She was…pregnant. When…it happened.” He spoke haltingly, voice almost robotic as he tried to fight down the emotion welling up. “She would spend hours sitting in the nursey with all these plans. It was a big ordeal about whether or not we were going to let our child believe in Santa and the Tooth Fairy and other things or not. She went back and forth over it for months.” Peter laughed bitterly, closing his eyes. “Used to drive me crazy with it.”

“Did you…ever make a decision?” Stiles asked quietly.

“I didn’t care, but she wanted to,” Peter revealed. “I would’ve done anything for her,” he added without meaning to, voice breaking.

Stiles leaned against his side more heavily, both using the silence to collect themselves.

“Thanks,” Stiles said, roughly wiping at his face before looking to Peter. “I…don’t talk about my mom much.”

Peter nodded, looking away. “I don’t either,” he mumbled.

“Well I’m willing to listen,” Stiles offered quietly, “if you want to. Sometimes it’s nice to remember the good things.”

Peter met his gaze, studying him for a moment. “Yes,” he finally relented, “it can be. I’ll…think about it.”

Stiles smiled, tentative but hopeful. Peter just managed to return it.


End file.
